


Napkin

by Monochrome_maiden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I couldn't think of another au I'm sorry, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden





	Napkin

Castiel sat on the cushioned seat next to the window with a book in his hand. He took a another sip from his latte and placed it back on the table, directing his full attention back to the book. He always came to this coffee shop to have some quiet time to read or to do any assignments from work  when Gabriel got a bit too noisy with his boyfriend. And he always stayed for hours. Frankly, he was surprised that he hasn't gotten chased out yet. The employees never seemed to mind him staying for over 6 hours.

People came and left. Sometimes he would eavesdrop on their conversations and learn about their personal lives. The lady sitting on his right apparently has some marriage problems. Her wife stays out all night, always comes home drunk and the lady is contemplating divorce. Castiel internally wishes her luck and flipped the page. A man that was sitting behind him left and another person filled his spot. The person got a phone call and answered it. His brother wants to get something for his significant other. Castiel heard a mention of a professional chocolatier and he briefly wondered what Sam was going to give Gabriel for Valentine's Day. He thought nothing more of it and continued to read.

Every now and then, he would feel eyes on the back of his neck and he would try to casually turn around and see if anyone was really staring at him so that he would't look like some paranoid guy. When he got up to get another latte he felt the same pair of eyes staring at him again. He quickly whipped his head around and caught a flash of green eyes. Aha. It was Mr my-brother-wants-to-get-chocolate-for-his-partner. Castiel stared at him until he looked back up and Castiel raised an eyebrow before walking to the counter, collecting his latte and going back to his seat.

When Castiel's stay hit the 4th hour, he placed his book down and stretched. As he reached for his book, the green-eyed man behind him got up and placed a napkin on the edge of Castiel's table and then brisked walked out of the shop. The lady next to Castiel noticed this and shot him a puzzled look.

"That guy was staring at you for the last 2 hours. Maybe he gave you his number?" The lady gave him a gentle smile and directed her attention back to her phone. Castiel gingerly placed the tissue in front of him and flipped it open.

 

It read: _I've been spending an hour in here just to think of a way to get your number. But I kinda freaked out. So I wrote this. Here's my name and number. If you're taken or straight, don't bother. You're just too cute!_

Below the message was the name "Dean" and next to it was his number. Castiel couldn't help but smile and he entered the number into his phone and sent a text.

(14/7/16  4:08pm) Hi, were you the one that gave me the napkin just now?

(14/7/16  4:08pm) Yeah, hi :)

(14/7/16  4:09pm) You know, you could have just asked for my number. There's no need to freak out. I don't bite.

(14/7/16  4:10pm) Yeah I know but you're really cute and your eyes are really pretty and kind of intense and I wasn't sure if you were straight or single...

(14/7/16  4:10pm) Well, since I'm texting you, I'm obviously not straight. By the way, my name's Castiel. Castiel Novak.

(14/7/16  4:11pm) Novak? Do you have a brother called Gabriel Novak?

(14/7/16  4:11pm) Yes, I do. Why?

(14/7/16  4:12pm) My brother is dating him. I'm his older brother, Dean Winchester. Does the whole pretty eye thing run in the family? Sam told me that's how Gabriel caught his attention.

(14/7/16  4:13pm) I didn't think my eyes were that pretty. But thank you. Would you like to go out some time soon? Maybe this Friday?

(14/7/16  4:13pm) Yeah, that'll be great. Wanna meet outside the coffee shop at 5? I end work at 3 on Fridays.

(14/7/16  4:14pm) I'm fine with that. I end work at 12.

(14/7/16  4:15pm) Alright, see ya Cas. You're okay with me calling you that, right?

(14/7/16  4:16pm) I'm okay with it. See you on Friday, Dean.

Castiel smiled and stuffed his phone into his pocket, getting up. He placed the bookmark back in his book and walked out with it under his armpit. He couldn't wait to  tell Gabriel.


End file.
